Panser ses blessures
by Laura1907
Summary: Sherlock tapotait vigoureusement le dos de son téléphone portable, stressé à l'idée de le revoir : ils l'avaient retrouvée, enfin. Elle était saine et sauve. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Si vous suivez Never Alone, sachez que je ne l'ai pas laissé tombée loin de là! J'ai juste un moral qui ne s'accorde pas à l'atmosphère de cette fiction. J'ai écrit une nouvelle histoire, plus so****mbre que la précédente, bien plus sombre. Et dans un style aussi différent.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Sherlock tapotait vigoureusement le dos de son téléphone portable, stressé à l'idée de le revoir : ils l'avaient retrouvée, enfin. Elle était saine et sauve. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il demanda au taxi l'amenant à l'hôpital d'accélérer le mouvement mais les embouteillages l'en empêchait : il voulait être sûr que c'était vrai. Être sûr que Lestrade ne l'avait pas mené en bateau pour qu'il puisse enfin fermer l'œil. Son portable vibra dans ses mains, il ouvrit aussitôt le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

**Elle est en salle d'opération. John**

_Tu l'as vu ?! SH_

**Oui elle va bien. John**

_Ne me mens pas John ! Je le saurais dès que j'arriverais ! SH_

**Ils ont refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment mais je crois qu'elle faisait une hémorragie interne quand on l'a emmené … John**

Sherlock dû se contrôler pour combattre la peur qui commençait à le submerger, il mit ses mains sous son menton pour calmer son rythme cardiaque mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Il tremblait presque sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui ajouté à sa fatigue était insurmontable, il se sentait tellement coupable … Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas rejeté tant de fois, jamais elle n'aurait commencé à sortir avec cet homme et jamais elle n'en serait là aujourd'hui. S'il n'avait accepté qu'une seule et minime fois de partager un café avec elle, elle ne serait peut-être pas là allongée sur une table d'opération attendant que son heure vienne pendant que des médecins plongeraient leurs mains dans ses entrailles si fragiles. S'il avait moins fait le con, Molly Hooper serait encore saine et sauve dans son appartement à lire ces romans policiers qu'elle affectionne tant. Il s'en voulait tellement.

_Une semaine plus tôt :_

Sherlock se trouvait à la morgue, absorbé par un échantillon de sang que Molly avait prélevé sur le cadavre d'une vieille femme. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle s'était suicidé mais ils avaient tord : comme il le pensait dès les premiers instants de l'enquête, cette femme avait belle et bien été tuée. Et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Ah la science ! Comme il aimait ça. Il imaginait déjà la tête mortifiée de Lestrade lorsqu'il lui montrerait les résultats de ses analyses le lendemain matin. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, il ne leva pas les yeux pour la saluer, il savait à son parfum si particulier qui était présent à ses côtés. Molly Hooper, jeune pathologiste de 34 ans très douée et dotée d'un intelligence rare, mais elle était idiote. Elle était bêtement, et tout le monde le savait dans son entourage, follement amoureuse de lui, et elle faisait tout pour qu'il la voit. Qu'il la voit vraiment, telle qu'elle était. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas connecté sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué avant qu'il ne le déduise, sans le vouloir, lors du réveillon de Noël que Mrs Hudson et John Watson avait organisé. Il était assez aveugle pour ce genre de choses. Bien sur il s'en était douté mais il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être vrai.

Molly avança vers le bureau et prit un carnet en métal qu'elle commença à remplir à l'aide de son crayon Bic : elle commençait ses rapports d'autopsie beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Sherlock ne releva pas la tête pour autant et continua d'identifier les différentes composantes du sang de la vieille femme. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de faire cela, sauf lorsqu'elle avait un dîner ou … Un rancard. Il finit par lever les yeux discrètement vers elle : Molly avait coiffé ses cheveux d'une tresse sur le côté et avait refait son maquillage d'une façon beaucoup plus travaillée que lorsqu'elle rentrait directement chez elle. Son rouge à lèvre grossissait sa bouche d'une manière tout à fait sympathique : il le lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque dans le passé, la leçon avait été retenue. Côté yeux, elle avait opté pour un maquillage un tout petit peu plus voyant qu'à l'ordinaire mais rien de très extravagant : ce n'était pas son style. Molly Hooper avait définitivement un rancard ce soir. Tant mieux pour elle cela dit.

\- Vous sortez ce soir ? demanda Sherlock en se replongeant dans son microscope, incapable de penser à autre chose.

\- Oui heu, commença-t-elle confuse. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Il s'appelle Robbie et est …

\- C'est très bien ! la coupa-t-il sans vouloir montrer son intérêt pour elle. Assurez-vous qu'il soit plus malin que … Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Timo …

\- Tom, cracha-t-elle sans cacher son dégoût. Non, il est diplômé de Harvard, en sciences politiques.

Ils continuaient de travailler chacun de leur côté, sans se regarder dans les yeux. Ils faisaient souvent ça, c'était leur façon de communiquer sans que les choses ne soient trop gênantes. Depuis qu'il l'avait visionnée dans son palais mental à le gifler à maintes reprises, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence -irrationnellement effrayé qu'elle ne le frappe à la moindre plaisanterie. Bien entendu, cette place avait été justifiée : il était en train de mourir et avait besoin de conseil de médecins qualifiés en urgence. Il eu des frissons en pensant qu'il venait de définir Anderson de « qualifié ». Le fait que Molly ait choisi un fiancé grand, aux yeux bleus perçants, au trench sombre et portant une écharpe autour du cou n'avait rien arrangé non plus. Les fantasmes de cette femme étaient très évidents … Et malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour avancer, elle restait accrochée au point de départ. Malheureusement pour elle, ce Tom n'avait pas l'intelligence nécessaire à prendre complètement le cœur de Molly Hooper, reine du fan club du détective. Elle était tout de même sorti avec Jim Moriarty, un homme d'une intelligence machiavélique. L'intelligence la faisait définitivement craquer.

\- C'est bien que vous … Alliez de l'avant … Pour … L'oublier, tenta d'articuler Sherlock cherchant du mieux qu'il pouvait à éviter une double conversation gênante en tout point.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui, sentant qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de son ex fiancé. Il sentait son regard pesant sur lui, et il se contrôlait pour ne pas le croiser.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. On ne peut pas tirer un trais sur quelqu'un qu'on a aimé pendant tant de temps comme ça c'est …

\- Vous devriez, la coupa-t-il sèchement pour mettre fin à toute confusion.

Elle ne répondit pas et reprit l'écriture de son rapport. Sherlock pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée, lutant contre l'envie fulgurante de fondre en larmes. Il restait néanmoins complètement fermé à ses déclarations : elle venait tout de même de dire, à voix haute, qu'elle l'avait aimé et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de tels mots. Pas même Irene Adler, la seule femme qui l'avait le plus dragué dans sa vie. Il ne la méritait pas, ça il en était sûr. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être amoureux, c'était trop puéril, trop commun pour lui, trop dangereux. Aimer quelqu'un était beaucoup trop irrationnel pour lui. Une simple réaction chimique dans le cerveau que les gens préféraient de qualifier « d'amour » pour se rassurer. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

\- Fermez les portes quand vous partirez, finit par dire sèchement Molly en quittant la morgue d'un pas lourd, visiblement contrariée.

_Temps présent :_

Sherlock courrait dans les escaliers, montant les marches à une vitesse impressionnante, sans prendre en compte sa respiration saccadée et sa vision qui devenait trouble à cause de la fatigue. Il devait savoir, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il se devait de savoir si elle allait bien. Alors qu'il atteignait le troisième étage, il vit John tourner les yeux dans sa direction, quitter Mary et se diriger vers lui en courant. Il eut à peine le temps d'attendre la rampe d'escalier que le détective était déjà à son niveau, reprenant son souffle avant de lui crier de lui expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ils l'opèrent toujours, une infirmière très amie avec …

\- Je me contrefous de qui est cette femme John, le coupa Sherlock en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Mary, nous a dit qu'elle était mal en poing.

\- Des détails John ! Des DETAILS ! D-E-T-A-I-L-S ! Ne t'ais-je rien appris depuis qu'on se connait ?

\- Sherlock, l'appela doucement la voix douce de Mary.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, observant ses yeux bouffis par les larmes, son ventre bien rond qu'elle tenait de sa main droite. Elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois et il ne lui restait que quelques semaines -4 selon ses propres estimations- avant de mettre au monde cet enfant, et ces événements risquaient de le compromettre. Elle s'avançait vers lui à pas lents en murmurant doucement :

\- Calme-toi, t'énerver ne la ferra pas sortir plus vite de ce bloc.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens !

\- Merci, je me sens très aimé.

Ce trait d'humour de la part de son meilleur ami ne le rassurait guère, ni ne le calmait : mais il lui était redevable de cet essai pour le détendre. Le cœur de Sherlock battait la chamade, il se sentait très mal, comme s'il était sur un fil d'équilibriste et qu'en dessous se trouvait un grand vide. Un seul mot pouvait le faire tomber, le faire sombrer, le faire dériver vers ses anciens démons. Alors que ces amis l'emmenaient tant bien que mal vers les fauteuils de la salle d'attente, ils virent une infirmière s'avancer vers un homme accompagné d'un enfant de 11 ans. Sherlock ne se fit pas prier une seule seconde et courut vers cette femme en uniforme vert, bousculant violemment John au passage. Il n'avait plus de repaire, plus de barrière entre le bien et le mal, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était si Molly allait bien, si elle était sortie d'affaire. Alors que l'infirmière avait commencé à parler aux deux personnes, Sherlock prit ses épaules à deux mains et la tourna violemment vers lui.

\- Donnez-moi des informations sur Molly Hooper, lui demanda-t-il sans chercher à avoir l'air calme.

\- Monsieur, débuta-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune information à vous …

\- Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux.

\- Je vous entretiens juste …

\- Non maintenant, cria-t-il d'une voix coupée au couteau. Sinon votre mari risque de recevoir une sympathique lettre lui expliquant votre liaison avec l'homme de l'accueil. La femme de cet homme est morte en salle d'opération, et il peut donc attendre deux minutes.

\- Taisez-vous, s'écria l'homme en question en poussant son fils derrière lui.

\- Sherlock laisse cette femme tranquille ! lui ordonna John en le tirant en arrière.

\- Mais elle …

\- Non cette femme n'est au courant de rien, ce n'est pas elle qui s'occupe de Molly, c'est cette femme là.

Lorsque John finit sa phrase, la porte à battant d'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à une jeune femme, d'à peine trente ans, ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante cinq, elle s'avança vers le groupe qui s'était brusquement arrêté de bouger –et de respirer pour Sherlock. Il s'attendait au pire. Le silence était brisé par les pleurs de l'enfant qui venait d'appendre la mort de sa mère.

\- Il est avec vous ? demanda l'infirmière à Mary d'une voix sèche.

Cette dernière acquiesça doucement de la tête et attrapa le bras de Sherlock, le serrant de toutes ses forces, comme pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler si les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Très bien. Votre amie est sortie d'affaire.

Le cœur de Sherlock s'arrêta sous cette annonce. Quel choc. Quel soulagement. Il se sentait comme jeté dans le vide.

\- On a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, elle est en salle de réveil mais elle risque de mettre un moment à faire surface. Le chirurgien viendra vous voir tout à l'heure pour vous donner plus de détails si vous le souhaiter.

\- Merci Léa. Tu es adorable, la complimenta Mary.

\- Quand pourrons-nous la voir ? demanda John, sachant que Sherlock en était incapable.

\- Dans quelques heures. J'y retourne.

Le sol semblait se soulever sous le poids de cette nouvelle. Alors que John enlaçait sa compagne avec amour, soulagé du sort de leur amie, Sherlock restait là debout au milieu de cette salle blanche aux grandes fenêtres vitrées. Le regard fixé sur un point invisible. Ne sachant s'il était soulagé ou tout simplement fier de son courage et de sa persévérance. Il ne savait même pas si elle aurait mieux fait d'y rester. En pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, elle allait avoir du mal à refaire surface parmi sans garder ses cicatrices ouvertes.

_**Je vous avais prévenu! Suite bientôt! Laissez vos impressions en review j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment allez-vous en ce beau week-end ? Tout d'abord merci pour tous les follows et les review je suis surprise de l'accueil de cette histoire donc bravo à vous! Vous êtes au top! **_

_**Un grand merci à Lizzie Marie Fourmi, nath (Guest), Alice25 (Guest), Ilna (Guest) et BlueAlice9 pour leur review ça me fait super plaisir! **_

**Doc voici ce nouveau chapitre qui est dans le même genre que le premier avec beaucoup de flashback donc si vous êtes perdus dites le moi chers lecteurs et lectrices! Et j'ai oublié de le préciser mais la fiction se situe après HLV, plusieurs mois après. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**« L'indifférence est peut-être la forme la plus raffinée de la jalousie. » **_Eugène Cloutier_

Assis sur les sièges inconfortables de la salle d'attente, Sherlock attendait, le nez plongé dans son écharpe en coton. Il attendait un signe, n'importe quoi qui le change de ce bruit uniforme qui polluait ses oreilles depuis des heures durant. Les roues de chariots remplis de matériel médical, les pas pressés de patients, de médecins, des voix inaudibles. Il était là depuis 6 heures maintenant et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant un point invisible sur le carrelage blanc de l'hôpital. John lui avait adressé la parole plusieurs fois, le prévenant de son départ –pour accompagner sa femme enceinte au lit- mais il n'en avait rien entendu. Ses derniers souvenirs de ces jours se bousculaient sauvagement dans son esprit.

_5 jours plus tôt :_

C'était une belle journée, il avait presque résolu une affaire, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à analyser quelques éléments avant de fournir à son client la vérité. Un célèbre diplomate britannique lui avait demandé de tester la sincérité d'un de ces collègues, notamment sur les penchants privés. Et Sherlock en avait trouvé bien plus : non seulement cet homme n'était pas très honnête –comme la plupart des politiques, cela faisait tristement partie du job- mais il trempait aussi dans des affaires de drogue. Activités qui finançaient ses campagnes depuis des années. Le détective en avait de suite informé son client qui avait promis de le payer double s'il trouvait son repaire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva au laboratoire de l'hôpital St Barthélémy cette soirée là. Comme d'habitude, il monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier, sans faire attention aux médecins qui le saluaient dans le couloir. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ses aller retour. Arrivé au premier étage, il prit la première à droite, un chemin qu'il pourrait suivre les yeux fermés. Sherlock poussa la porte avec énergie, inspirant la bonne odeur de produits chimiques qui envahissait la pièce. Il remarqua un sac posé devant un des microscopes qui étaient posé sur la table, un sac à dos coloré : celui de Molly Hooper. Il s'arrêta brusquement, prêt à faire demi-tour mais il entendit des bruits de talon fouler le carrelage. Trop tard. A la place, il ôta son manteau et le posa rapidement dans un coin de la pièce. En enlevant les échantillons trouvés dans l'appartement du politicien, il vit Molly entrer dans la pièce.

\- Oh Sherlock, le salua-t-elle.

Elle portait sa longue blouse blanche sur lequel étaient accrochés quelques stylos, ses cheveux rattachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, malgré ses paroles de l'avant-veille. Molly était comme ça, elle lui cédait tout, pardonnait beaucoup trop facilement, était bien trop gentille avec lui. Elle devrait le frapper en pleine figure, ça lui ferait du bien, leur ferait du bien d'ailleurs. La pathologiste avait dans sa main deux cafés. Il se demanda pourquoi et pensa de suite à cet homme avec qui elle était sortie quelques jours plus tôt, cela devait être pour lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette perspective.

\- Molly, répondit-il d'une voix détachée en ce dirigeant vers les microscopes.

\- Café ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Sherlock s'arrêta net, et sans réfléchir prit le gobelet que lui tendait la jeune femme. Sentant l'odeur du café noir, il posa des yeux interrogateurs sur elle qui s'empressa de répondre.

\- John m'a dit que vous veniez. Malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas du genre à … Faire du café en plus juste pour avoir l'odeur du …

Il posa le gobelet chaud sur la table et prépara la solution pour analyser cet échantillon, en écoutant tout de même la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

\- Je vais me taire, finit par conclure Molly en se détournant de lui.

\- Il vaudrait mieux en effet.

Elle ne releva pas son reproche et s'assit juste en diagonale de lui, ils avaient toujours besoin de leur espace de travail respectif, elle pour se concentrer et lui … Pour se concentrer aussi. Pour éviter de sentir son parfum, qu'il pouvait pourtant percevoir à cette distance. Elle ne se parfumait jamais de la sorte pour des soirs ordinaires n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. Alors qu'il était en pleine observation d'une particule d'une boue particulièrement rare dans la région, il entendit le portable de la jeune femme sonner. Il l'entendit aussi se ruer spectaculairement dessus. Intrigué, Sherlock leva discrètement les yeux vers elle. Molly souriait bêtement, en lisant un sms qu'elle venait apparemment de recevoir.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer, replongeant son regard dans la lunette du microscope. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il entendit une seconde fois le portable, suivi de ricanements encore moins discrets. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Sherlock en avait mare. Mais qui était ce mec sincèrement ? Lui envoyer des messages alors qu'elle travaillait ? Quel manque de respect. Le détective leva brusquement les yeux vers Molly et frappa violemment la table de son poing, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme –une scène qui l'aurait fait rire en temps normal s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Serrant les dents, il finit par dire, sans chercher à cacher son agacement :

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère !

\- Désolé, souffla timidement Molly en rangeant son portable dans son sac, un sourire gêné sur son visage. C'est Rob.

Rob ?! pensa Sherlock, surpris qu'ils se donnent déjà des petits surnoms. Et légèrement agacé il fallait qu'il se l'avoue.

\- Il est drôle, gentil et affectueux. On a passé une superbe soirée ensemble l'autre jour, je n'avais pas ris depuis ... Très longtemps et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en passant une mèche de cheveux devant sa bouche.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Sherlock.

\- Il m'a proposé de sortir ce soir avec lui. Il veut m'emmener au …

\- Je me contrefiche de cet homme et si vous croyez que votre vie romantique m'intéresse, vous vous trompez fortement. Je ne suis pas votre ami, Molly.

La jeune femme le regardait fixement, choquée de ses paroles si insultantes. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Sherlock avait ses raisons. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dresser le portrait angélique et poétique de cet homme et de la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle allait passer en sa compagnie. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Cela l'énervait rien que d'y penser. Cela l'empêchait de penser et le Royaume-Uni ne voulait pas d'un Sherlock Holmes avec des problèmes de concentration. Il voyait les yeux de la pathologiste se remplir de liquide salé. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, rassemblant ses affaires à vitesse grand V et elle se dirigea aussi rapidement vers la porte de sortie. Avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du premier étage, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je vous ai juste sauvé la vie. C'est très différent.

_Temps présent : _

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête comme la cloche d'une église, devenant moins perceptible à chaque répétition. Sherlock détestait ses souvenirs, mais dans une volonté masochiste, il se les repassait en boucle. Se rappelant chaque détail avec la plus grande des précisions, comme s'il était en train de les vivre : de ses yeux rougis à sa main serrée à en devenir rouge sang par la colère. Pensant aux choses qu'il aurait dû faire et des paroles qu'il aurait dû éviter. Il n'aurait pas dû l'interrompre. S'il l'avait laissé continuer il aurait peut-être pu empêcher tout ça d'arriver.

_4 jours plus tôt :_

Le détective descendit les marches du sous-sol de l'hôpital à toute vitesse, transpirant de bonne humeur en cette fin d'après-midi. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit meurtre pour bien commencer la journée, et un passage à la morgue pour la finir ? Il avait la réponse : Rien. Sherlock avait résolu l'affaire du politicien, rien de plus facile. Il avait installé son entreprise de marijuana dans une usine désaffectée d'un des quartiers périphériques qui entourait Londres. Depuis, Lestrade s'était pointé et avait offert au détective un joli petit meurtre sur un plateau d'argent : un jeune homme au style gothique s'était pendu à son domicile. Cela avait peut-être l'apparence d'un suicide mais ce n'en était pas un. On ne s'empoisonne pas avant de se suicider, cela n'avait aucun sens. Même chez les gothiques.

Il arriva dans la morgue, et à sa grande surprise trouva un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la place de sa pathologiste. L'habituel parfum de noix de coco était ici remplacé par l'utilisation exagérée d'eau de toilette. Et pas la meilleure du marché. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence, ce qui fit se retourner le « pathologiste » vers lui. Des lunettes de protection superposées à ses lunettes de vue lui donnaient un air ridicule à souhait.

\- Jeremy Stalker, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main vers lui, vous devez être Sherlock …

\- Où est Miss Hooper ? répondit sèchement le détective en restant statique.

\- Absente.

\- Vous avez encore une réponse de ce genre en stock ? Ou alors étiez-vous sérieux et vous pensez sincèrement que ça pourrait me convenir ?

Il avait haussé la voix de colère mais ne fit pas reculer l'homme qui tenait son scalpel fermement entre ses mains.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul que son absence agace ! Ils m'ont appelé ce matin alors que je faisais le baptême de mon fils et me traîner le cul ici me fait on ne peut plus chier !

\- Elle n'a pas prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas là ?

\- Non ! s'énerva l'homme en continuant d'ouvrir le thorax d'une jeune femme –Sherlock pensait qu'il y trouvait un certain plaisir. Et ça me casse les couilles.

C'était très étrange. Jamais Molly Hooper n'avait manqué la moindre journée de travail. Même lorsqu'elle était malade, elle prévenait toujours la veille, ou bien appelait dès son réveil. Se faire porter pâle n'était pas une expression qu'elle contenait dans son dictionnaire.

\- Et sinon qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ?

Sherlock ignora le pathologiste ainsi que ses insultes grossières et quitta la morgue de l'hôpital d'une marche pressée. Hors de question de travailler avec cet homme, cet adorateur de Satan pouvait attendre quelques jours. Il aimait travailler avec Molly et détestait qu'on lui change ses habitudes. Sherlock sorti son portable de sa poche et appela Molly en attendant qu'un taxi daigne montrer le bout de son capot. La messagerie s'enclencha aussitôt : son téléphone était éteint. Ce qui était étrange étant donné que Molly ne l'éteignait jamais, que lorsqu'elle en était obligée par le règlement. Il lui envoya un sms, au cas où. Même s'il savait au fond de lui-même que cela était inutile.

**Où es-tu ? SH**

En rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Sherlock héla un taxi qui pénétrait dans la rue et cherchait patiemment un client. Il se dépêcha aussitôt à l'intérieur, en donnant son adresse sèchement. Alors que le véhicule démarrait, sous la voix du chauffeur qui répétait bruyamment 221B Baker Street pour couvrir le bruit de son auto radio, le détective sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de manteau. Il ouvrit le message, qui venait d'un numéro inconnu, et ce qu'il lit le gela d'effroi. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il déclara d'une voix déterminée à l'attention du chauffeur :

\- On change de direction. Scotland Yard. Maintenant.

_Temps présent :_

Le regard plongé sur un point invisible, Sherlock n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort pour le torturer de ses souvenirs. John l'avait rejoint depuis un certain nombre de minutes maintenant. 30, 40. Une heure tout au plus. Ils ne parlaient pas, son ami se contentait de faire les cents pas autour de lui comme une âme en peine, cherchant de temps en temps un signe de vie dans le regard de son ami. Mais il n'en trouvait pas, pas tant qu'il sera coincé dans son palais mental tout du moins. Sherlock était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas les médecins et infirmière se diriger vers eux.

\- Elle est réveillée.

Il était tellement concentré, pris au piège dans cette torture, qu'il ne les entendait pas dire que ses constantes étaient stables et qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Il ne voyait pas John se tourner vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Non. Tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était les quelques mots de ce message. Oui ces treize mots qui allaient lui voler son sommeil pendant plusieurs jours.

**Trouve-moi. Oh mi amor, où elle risque d'en payer le prix fort.**

_**NB : J'adore les gothiques! C'est Sherlock qui a un humour très caricatural haha **_

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas trop vous torturer mais j'avoue que j'y prend un plaisir monstre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir! Sherlockian je vous dis à bientôt! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais vous me détestez et vous me détesterez encore plus que ce chapitre est écrit depuis un peu plus d'un mois et que je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de le relire. SORRY SORRY SORRY ne me tuez pas je vous en pris. Merci à Huntress-Dark, SherlockSteph, kis38, lily2811, BlueAlice9, IlenaT, Teyla-shan, et Julbi pour leur review. **_

_**Petit mot à Julbi : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ça m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire et ça fait très plaisir de voir que tu es aussi enthousiaste à lire mes fictions! Donc voilà gros bisous et gros câlins à toi! **_

_**Pour ceux qui suivent Never Alone, désolé mais je n'ai pas encore de date de publication mais c'est en cours d'écriture. **_

_**Voilà donc nouveau chapitre. **_

_**« Pour être hanté, nul besoin de chambre, nul besoin de maison, le cerveau regorge de corridors plus tortueux les uns que les autres. » Emily Dickinson. **_

Ces treize mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme des échos incessants. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, ne plus rien entendre. Sherlock se tenait dans la salle d'attente, cela faisait 24 heures qu'il n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé, ni bu. 24 heures, 1 440 minutes, qu'il n'avait pas bougé de ses sièges blancs inconfortables, à regarder les policiers passer, à se ressasser ses erreurs. John lui passait des coups de fils toutes les heures, des appels auxquels il ne répondait pas. Lestrade lui donnait du café de temps à autre, du café qui devenait froid parce qu'il n'y touchait pas. Il avait l'esprit bien loin d'eux. A des kilomètres.

_**Trois jours plus tôt :**_

Sherlock courrait dans les rues de Londres comme un fou furieux, bousculant les flâneurs sur son passage : son taxi était pris dans les embouteillages du côté de Saint James's Park, il n'avait pas voulu l'attendre, il n'en avait pas le temps. Chaque minute comptaient. Il prenait la direction du siège de Scotland Yard. Il s'attendait au pire. Bien entendu, ce texto lui avait paru bizarre au premier abord, il avait même cru qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie -de très mauvais goût certes. Cependant, dès qu'il avait commencé à essayer de contacter Molly de n'importe quelle façon possible – portable, téléphone fixe, mails, sa mère, son frère, ses amies, Mary- et qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie … Là il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il avait même appelé Anderson en dernier espoir, et il s'était avéré, pour changer, totalement inutile.

Il tourna brusquement à droite pour rester sur Broadway, poussant un couple de japonais perdu au passage. En voyant la façade du bâtiment, Sherlock sentait que son cœur était sur le point de lâcher, fatigué d'une telle course. Paniqué comme il ne l'avait jamais été, l'adrénaline le maintenait conscient. Il poussa les portes du bâtiment et enjamba le portique de sécurité à une telle vitesse que les agents de sécurité n'eurent pas le temps de le retenir. Il monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à atteindre le troisième étage. Il fila jusqu'au bureau de Lestrade qui écrivait sur un tableau blanc. Poussant violemment la porte, le stylo de l'inspecteur tombant sur le sol, Sherlock s'élança sur lui et lui présenta le message.

**Trouve-moi. Oh mi amor, où elle risque d'en payer le prix fort.**

Lestrade lui prit le téléphone des mains et le détailla le plus minutieusement possible, comme si dernière chaque mot se trouvait un indice. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Elle ?

\- Molly. Ils ont enlevé Molly, haleta Sherlock en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Comment ça ils ?

\- Tu crois que j'aurais parcouru 1 km en courant si je le savais Graham !

\- Greg !

\- Peu importe. Il faut que tu ouvres une enquête.

Il considéra ses options en silence puis se tourna vers son tableau à peine remplis, seul les mots « Victime », « suspects » y étaient inscrits.

\- J'ai déjà une enquête en cours, Sherlock.

\- Je te la résous dès qu'on l'aura retrouvée.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça …

\- J'ai appelé partout pour savoir où elle était mais personne n'a su me répondre. Ni ses collègues ni même sa mère ne savaient où elle se trouvait. Je l'ai vu hier soir et depuis rien. Juste ce satané message.

\- Moriarty ? demanda Lestrade en croisant les bras. C'est son genre de jouer avec tes nerfs. De te torturer.

\- Pourquoi avec Molly ? Il a utilisé John la dernière fois, pourquoi Elle ?

Lestrade ricana nerveusement, ce qui mit Sherlock sur ses gongs.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se foutre de moi!

\- Tu es peut-être quelqu'un d'incroyablement intelligent mais tu peux être un sombre idiot sur certains points.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Laisse tomber Sherlock on en reparlera quand tout ça sera terminé.

Il était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus : il voulait la retrouver au plus vite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sherlock poussa violemment Lestrade contre le mur du fond, le faisant lâcher le téléphone sur le sol. Il entendit l'écran se fracturer sous le choc, mais il s'en fichait : ça se rachetait ce genre de chose. Plaquant son avant-bras sous sa gorge, Sherlock Holmes prit l'air le plus menaçant que son frère lui avait appris durant leur enfance, et avança sa bouche vers son oreille.

\- Ouvre une enquête, murmura-t-il du ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait.

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Rien n'est impossible.

\- Ecoute Sherlock, commença-t-il en le faisant reculer doucement, pour se dégager. Ils me la refuseront. Tu vois, je suis trop impliqué. Molly est mon amie depuis des années. Ce serait contreproductif. C'est la procédure, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

**_Temps présent :_**

Sherlock s'avançait vers la chambre de la jeune femme, numéro 207. Ses pas étaient aussi lourds que du béton, ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd, camouflé par les passants qui parcouraient les couloirs. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la chambre, il vit un policier en uniforme monter la garde devant, les bras croisés derrière son dos droit. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'avancer plus loin que ça, il voyait ce qui se passait dans la chambre : les policiers posaient des questions à Molly –qu'il ne voyait pas puisqu'elle était caché derrière eux. Ils étaient deux, un posait les questions l'autre notait dans un calepin sa déposition. Une femme se tenait assise à côté de son lit et tenait tendrement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. En se concentrant sur cette dernière, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Sally Donovan, une femme qu'il comptait parmi les personnes qu'il détestait plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Elle était jalouse de son intelligence, stupide et futile qui plus est. C'était elle qui avait influencé Lestrade et par la même occasion avait obligé Sherlock à se jeter du toit de Saint Bart. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait là, à tenir la main de Molly pour la soutenir, elle remontait un peu dans son estime. Il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient proches, quoiqu'il aurait dû s'en douter.

**_Trois jours auparavant :_**

Il faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement, essayant de se rappeler les habitudes de Molly, de qui aurait pu l'enlever en sachant lui-même ses informations. Il avait réessayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone portable, juste au cas où. Mais rien, toujours aucune réponse. Son esprit faisait un marathon à 100 kilomètres à l'heure, il se visionnait chaque passage de ses dernières 48 heures, comme un vieux film. Lorsque soudain, il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

\- J'y vais, cria Mrs Hudson en faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet.

Mais il n'entendait rien, trop absorbé. Le visage entre les mains, Sherlock se créait son propre cocon.

\- Chéri, tu as du monde qui voudrait te voir.

\- Mrs Hudson ! cria-t-il à son tour, rouge de colère. Veuillez vous …

Cependant, il regretta aussitôt son pic de colère en voyant le groupe d'êtres humains qui commençaient à monter les marches de l'escalier, pénétrant dans son espace de vie au fur et à mesure : Lestrade, John, Mary, Anderson, et dernière eux se trouvait Sally Donovan croisant férocement les bras sur sa poitrine de fer.

\- Alors, débuta l'inspecteur d'une voix monotone, Molly a disparue.

\- Oui, s'énerva à nouveau Sherlock exaspéré. Ton cerveau a enfin enregistré l'information !

\- Je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé, annonça Mrs Hudson de sa voix fluette. Pour calmer les esprits.

\- Vous prenez l'affaire pour finir ? demanda-t-il sans cacher son agacement.

\- Oui Sherlock, pas officiellement parce que j'en ai évidemment pas le droit. Elle n'est pas encore portée disparue à cause des 24 heures réglementaires mais tu as raison. Il faut faire vite.

\- Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? demanda John en accompagnant sa femme à son fauteuil, toujours installé devant celui de son ami.

\- Il y a trois jours, répondit Lestrade. Quand j'ai récupéré le rapport de l'autopsie de la victime du braquage.

\- Inintéressant, le coupa sèchement Sherlock. C'est trop lointain.

\- J'étais avec lui, ajouta Anderson.

\- Encore plus inintéressant. Anderson quelle est ton utilité au juste ?

Son côté arrogant ressortait encore plus lorsqu'il était sous pression, et dans ce cas présent, ce cher Philippe était le bouc émissaire. Mais ce dernier ne fit pas la moindre remarque et resta aussi stoïque qu'un tronc d'arbre.

\- On a prit un café hier matin avant qu'elle n'aille travailler, commença Mary en tenant son ventre arrondi par la grossesse.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé ? demanda Lestrade.

\- De plusieurs choses.

\- Détailles Mary, s'impatienta Sherlock en mordant la peau de son pouce, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas nous aider !

\- De John, de son travail, de sa mère, de ma grossesse, de toi, Sherlock … Et oui ! Elle m'a parlé d'un gars avec qui elle avait un rencard le soir même, qu'elle avait déjà vu quelques jours avant.

\- Son nom ? questionna l'inspecteur en sortant son carnet.

\- Elle ne me la pas donné. Je m'en serais souvenu.

\- Je n'en doute pas, la rassura John en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

Son nom. Son nom. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu. Le détective avait les deux mains plaqué sur son crâne à tenter tant bien que mal de se rappeler de sa conversation avec la jeune femme. Il se souvenait de chaque respiration, chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé, chaque pic qu'il lui avait lancé, chaque phrase, chaque point. Mais il lui était visiblement impossible de se remémorer de ce stupide nom. Il revoyait la scène, mais l'image de la jeune femme était brouillée dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un l'avait soigneusement gommé.

\- Robert Howard.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Sally Donovan, aussi muette qu'une tombe jusqu'alors, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle avait les mâchoires serrées comme un étau.

\- Diplômé de Harvard, en sciences politiques. D'après Molly.

L'appartement tomba alors dans un silence presque religieux, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Hudson apporte un plateau rempli de tasse, et contenant plusieurs de boules à thé. Sherlock, réinitialisé par cette entrée, s'élança sur la policière et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard noir planté dans le sien, contrairement à Lestrade et Anderson qui tentaient de le repousser en arrière. Son avant bras coincé sous son cou, pour pas qu'elle ne s'échappe, le détective la menaçait du regard, cherchant à trouver le moindre signe de culpabilité chez elle.

\- Comment, au diable, peux-tu savoir une chose pareille ?

\- Elle me l'a dit.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, s'énerva Sherlock en enlevant son bras de sous son cou, sous la traction des deux agents de police. Vous vous voyez à peine.

\- On est amies toutes les deux. Depuis longtemps.

\- Comment vous pouvez avoir le moindre …

\- Sherlock, juste fais lui confiance, tenta Anderson, dans le vain espoir de faire cesser ses doutes.

\- Comment je pourrais ?! Elle est aussi détestable qu'un parasite et me déteste !

\- Mais tu es tellement ... Putain mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi sale psychopathe de merde, s'écria Sally en le repoussant violemment. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve. T'es même pas capable de te souvenir de ce qu'elle te raconte !

Si Lestrade ne lui avait pas empoigné le bras pour le pousser vers la cuisine, Sherlock se serait jeté à nouveau sur elle pour lui arracher les cheveux. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il le savait pertinemment.

Sally se dirigea vers la porte de sortie suivie d'Anderson : il lui prit le bras pour la retenir mais elle se dessaisit de son emprise presque aussitôt que leur peau était entrée en contact. Sherlock n'entendait que des brides de leur conversation, quelques mots qui se perdaient, quelques insultes au passage à son encontre. A ce qu'il comprenait, la policière refusait de travailler une nouvelle fois avec lui, pas sur cette affaire là en tout cas, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Sherlock la détestait autant qu'un vampire aimait le sang, mais il fallait qu'il avoue qu'elle connaissait les limites. Elle savait quand elle allait craquer et préférait se retirer quand elle s'en trouvait trop proche.

Anderson revint quelques secondes plus tard, le visage terne, en laissant Donovan quitter le bâtiment. John cherchait des informations sur ce fameux Robert Howard sur le net. Imprimant des photos de lui, son adresse quoiqu'il fût évident que s'il était son ravisseur il ne la séquestrerait pas chez lui. Lestrade sortit aussitôt ses clefs de voitures et emmena Anderson l'interroger. Mary transcrit chacune des paroles qu'elle avait eues avec Molly à propos de cet homme.

Sherlock quant à lui, et bien, il restait assit sur son fauteuil, incorporant chaque nouvelle information qu'il triait dans son palais mental cherchant à trouver un moyen de sortir sa pathologiste de là.

_**Temps présent :**_

Le détective sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sally Donovan sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui manquaient de tomber à la moindre seconde. Des larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir pour Molly. Sherlock recula d'un pas, s'attendant à un nouvel affront de sa part mais lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se contenta de fermer violemment la porte.

\- Elle te demande.

Sa voix résonnait comme un coup de poignard dans son esprit. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de la voir, mais l'autre partie, meurtrie par la culpabilité voulait l'en dissuader. Cette partie là voulait s'enfuir en courant loin de cet endroit.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne le dépasse.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, serrant les dents avant de lui répondre d'une voix cassante, tout en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant.

\- A ton avis ? Elle vient de se faire enlever et, à dire vrai, quasiment, torturée pendant des jours mais non ! Elle va bien. Elle va tellement bien qu'elle m'a proposé d'aller faire de la planche à voile en Martinique ! Non Sherlock … Elle ne va pas bien … Elle va essayer de te faire croire le contraire pour te rassurer mais crois-moi … Après ce qu'elle a vécu ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle marqua une pause pour se passer une main sur le visage avant d'ajouter.

\- Donc Holmes tu vas me faire le plaisir de retenir le peu de tristesse et d'émotion que tu as pour entrer dans cette putain de chambre et faire bonne figure.

La jeune femme folle de rage –une émotion décuplée par son chagrin- le menaça du doigt avant de partir en direction de la sortie, en consultant son téléphone portable. Sherlock l'observa s'éloigner de lui pendant un bref instant, tentant de se rappeler pourquoi il la détestait autant. Il tourna les yeux vers les fenêtres de la pièce, où se trouvait Molly. Elle ne dormait pas, elle était en train de lire les journaux qu'on lui avait apportés, se renseignant sûrement de ce qu'elle avait raté pendant ses trois jours. Sherlock ne voulait pas entrer, non, il n'en avait pas le courage. Affronter ses blessures, son chagrin et sa joie de le voir. Il n'en était pas capable. Soudain, les mots de Donnovan résonnèrent dans son esprit. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa la porte de la chambre.

_**Voilà pour cette fin de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (sans oublier de m'insulter au passage pour mon retard!). La suite et en cours d'écriture. Je vous aime fort. Laura. **_


End file.
